


Море, чудовище и его семья

by WinterStoat



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Они разными путями снова собираются вместе. Рядом с капитаном.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw & Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 5





	Море, чудовище и его семья

Томас ничего не говорил в ответ на самообвинения Джеймса. Ни прощение, ни утешение Джеймсу не были нужны. Только время и любовь. И того, и другого теперь у Томаса было в избытке. Пожалуй, окажись Джеймс МакГроу не капитаном Флинтом, а самим Дьяволом, Гамильтон и бровью бы не повел – он умел любить так же истово, как верить в свои принципы и идеалы.

Джеймс не был чудовищем. Никогда. Томас пока не знал, как именно докажет это, но ждал случая и просто любил. И, видимо, у Судьбы в запасе было ещё много подарков, которые она задолжала им обоим за долгие страшные годы одиночества.

***

Первыми прибыли двое: красивая темнокожая женщина и молодой мужчина без ноги. Мади и Джон Сильвер – Томас сразу догадался, кто это.

Мади, придерживая рукой округлившийся живот, сошла с повозки, демонстративно отказываясь от помощи своего мужа. Так же уверенно и целеустремленно она шла вдоль грядок к Джеймсу. Глаза Мади сияли от радости.

\- Я должна была убедиться, что он не врёт, - сказала она ошеломленно молчащему Флинту, обняла его и пошла назад, к повозке, из которой приземистый негр вытаскивал баулы и сумки. Через мгновение один из охранников беспрекословно повел её в сторону поместья.

\- И ты позволил беременной жене трястись по пыльной дороге черт знает сколько миль?! – Джеймс посмотрел на Сильвера.

Взгляд был тяжелым – Томас ещё ни разу не видал такого Джеймса. И начинал понимать, почему гроза морей и знаменитый пират Долговязый Джон Сильвер совершенно очевидно робел, хотя и старательно храбрился.

\- Если Мади что решила, проще сделать, чем объяснить, почему нельзя. Вы же в этом одинаковые абсолютно.

Джеймс сверлил Сильвера немигающим взглядом достаточно долго, прежде чем тот сдался и опустил голову.

\- Пойду, помогу ей…

\- Если ваша жена, мистер Сильвер, похожа на Джеймса, я бы вам не советовал сейчас её беспокоить, - произнес Томас. – Им, обычно, требуется время, чтобы немного… остыть.

Джеймс хмыкнул, перехватывая лопату поудобнее и яростно втыкая ту в землю.

\- Прошу, - лорд Гамильтон передал мотыгу Джону. – Думаю, с лопатой вам будет несподручно, а прополка – это нетрудно. И аппетит нагуляете.

По тому, как Джеймс ворчал всё оставшееся до обеда время, как Джон огрызался, но мотыги не бросал, Томас понял, что прибывшая парочка здесь задержится надолго. Мысль, что у Джеймса мог бы быть такой сын умиляла лорда Гамильтона ещё больше.

Через несколько дней прибыл некий джентльмен – рыжий, весь в жутких храмах, совершенно дикого вида. Он пожал руку Сильверу, кивнул Джеймсу и сел в тенечке у края поля. Где и сидел все дни напролет, пока остальные работали. Постепенно охранники стали просить расчет и уходить. Пока через неделю от всей охраны не остался только этот сурового вида человек – Израэль Хэндс.

Томаса это не беспокоило, пока не беспокоило Джеймса. А тому явно было наплевать.

Ещё через неделю приехали несколько маронов и с ними почтенная матушка Мади. Кухня и всё обслуживание тюрьмы совершенно подчинились им, сдавшись без боя.

Примерно через месяц явился очередной визитер: высокий, сильный, но какой-то потрепанный и со следами нездорового образа жизни на лице молодой человек долго мялся на краю поля, не решаясь подойти. К удивлению Томаса Джеймс и Джон одинаково показательно игнорировали существование этого джентльмена.

Бойкот продолжался больше часа, когда Томас не выдержал и посмотрел на Джеймса. Очень выразительно посмотрел.

Джеймс вздохнул. Упрямо сдвинул брови, насупившись. Сильвер старательно делал вид, что не отмечает каждое движение на лице своего капитана.

Томас положил руку на предплечье Джеймса и мягко улыбнулся.

Возмущенно сопящий Флинт перехватил лопату и широкими шагами пошел к молодому человеку.

\- Это Билли, - пояснил Сильвер. – Хороший парень. Но я не знаю, примет ли его капитан…

\- О, не беспокойтесь. У Джеймса очень силен отцовский инстинкт, - Томас легко рассмеялся, наблюдая, как Флинт слушает Билли. – Да вы и сами это знаете.

Неизвестно, что больше удивило Сильвера – слова о предполагаемых отцовских чувствах Флинта или вид Билли Бонса с лопатой в руках, вжимающего голову в плечи после капитанского подзатыльника. 

Все последующие дни Джеймс с точностью хищной птицы следил за тем, чтобы Билли пил только и исключительно воду. Пару недель спустя Билли Бонс выглядел гораздо лучше. 

С Джоном они тоже помирились, судя по всему. И Томас со всё возрастающим умилением наблюдал, как дружно они работают по бокам от Джеймса. Его так и тянуло пошутить, что сыновья у капитана Флинта выросли просто замечательные. 

Поздней осенью в поместье прибыла карета. Из неё легко вышла изящная и невероятно красивая молодая леди. Она оглядывалась явно в поисках кого-то определенного. По тому, как побледнел Джеймс, Томас понял, что эта встреча скорее всего станет неприятной. Он был готов к чему угодно, но не к тому, что Джеймс бросит веревку, которой он вязал тростник, и пойдет навстречу леди.

Джон дернулся было за ним, Билли тоже. Но оба встали, как вкопанные, когда девушка легко и безо всякого стеснения сначала обняла Джеймса, а потом отстранилась и нежно поцеловала в лоб.

Должно быть, это было невиданное зрелище – галантный и смущенный капитан Флинт, целующий руку прелестному юному созданию.

\- Томас, позволь тебе представить мисс Абигайль Эш. Мисс Эш, лорд Томас Гамильтон.

Джеймс тщательно скрывал своё волнение, но Томас видел это и отчаянно гордился: пожалуй, только Джеймс и мог представлять юную леди так, словно они все находились в гостиной, а не на поле, среди сжатого тростника, пропотевших мужчин, пыльных рубашек и загрубевших от солнца и работы лиц. 

Словно прошлого не было.

\- Очень рад знакомству, мисс Эш, - Томас поцеловал руку леди. – Какими судьбами вы в этом месте? Тоже искали Джеймса?

\- Тоже? – удивленно переспросила Абигайль. Оглянулась, увидела Билли и на мгновение смутилась до нежного румянца на щеках. – Да, пожалуй, тоже, лорд Гамильтон, – улыбка мисс Эш была немного печальной, но очень светлой, и невозможно было не улыбаться в ответ. – Но ещё и потому, что я купила это поместье. Теперь это моя земля. Наша, - она посмотрела на Джеймса, перевела взгляд на Томаса и снова на Джеймса. Неизвестно, что мисс Эш разглядела в глазах капитана Флинта, но удовлетворенно кивнула, словно они о чем-то успели договориться. – Не проводите меня, мистер МакГроу? Я ещё не знаю, где здесь что.

Глядя на то, как эти двое идут к главному дому, Сильвер хмыкнул, посмотрел на лорда Гамильтона, на буквально парализованного Бонса и сказал:

\- Билли, думаю, тебе пора начинать осваивать капитанскую библиотеку.

\- Зачем? – очухался Бонс и нахмурился, переводя взгляд на Джона.

\- Уверен, чтобы поддерживать разговор с мисс Эш да и просто получить отцовское благословение на ухаживание за этой юной леди, тебе придется сильно поднапрячь мозги. 

\- Отцовское благословение? – совсем оторопел Бонс.

\- Угу, его. Пока капитан не убедится, что ты подходишь, он тебя к этому штурвалу не подпустит. Так что… читай, Билли.

Сильвер, посмеиваясь, вернулся к работе, а Билли ещё пытался найти слова для ответа, когда Томас похлопал его по плечу и сказал:

\- Не беспокойтесь, мистер Бонс, я всегда буду рад помочь. Как с книгами, так и с правилами этикета, например.

Определенно, хмуриться, щурить глаза от злости и раздувать ноздри Билли научился у капитана Флинта. Даже если не знал об этом.

Томас отчаянно веселился, думая, что с непутевым старшим сыном Джеймс ещё намучается.

Когда у Мади и Джона родилась дочь, в поместье, которое теперь никто бы не назвал тюрьмой, приехала Макс. Она долго и обстоятельно рассказывала о новом губернаторе Нассау, о торговле, о некой старой миссис Гатри. Джеймс молчал и ни на кого не смотрел. И пока мисс Эш с неожиданной для столь юного возраста проницательностью и трудно ожидаемой от женщины железной хваткой взялась обсуждать тонкости дела с мисс Макс, Томас взял руку Джеймса в свою и заглянул в глаза.

Конечно, Джеймс мог проследить за постройкой корабля, мог найти средства и людей. Но он… боялся. 

Перед ужином, когда Джеймс переодевался, всё ещё напряженный, словно струна, Томас подошел и обнял его.

\- Ты думаешь, что люди не пойдут за тобой? Но они пришли даже сюда, где нет ни моря, ни кораблей, ни капитана Флинта. Они снова станут твоей командой, не сомневайся ни в себе, ни в них!

\- Ты не понимаешь, - Джеймс упрямо поднял голову, смотря только перед собой, словно он уже был капитаном на мостике. – Здесь, с тобой я - всего лишь я. С мотыгой или лопатой, но я - Джеймс МакГроу и никто больше. Что если?..

\- Что если вернется капитан Флинт? – догадался Томас.

Джеймс не стал отвечать. Щека его дернулась и губы сжались, будто бы он приготовился бороться с чудовищем до конца.

\- Не вернется. Обещаю, я буду рядом и не дам ему восстать из мертвых.

\- Ты хочешь выйти в море вместе со мной? – удивление Джеймса было неподдельным.

\- Всегда мечтал, если честно. Для юнги я староват, - усмехнулся Томас, - но уверен, что смогу быть полезным.

Джеймс улыбнулся, покачал головой и закрыл глаза, прикасаясь к щекой к щеке Томаса. Он хотел что-то сказать, когда в дверь постучали:

\- Капитан?

\- Лорд Гамильтон?

Глаза у Сильвера и Билли блестели ярче обычного.

\- Вы же знаете, что у нас есть деньги на новое судно. Хватит и на постройку, и на провиант и на команду, - начал Джон.

\- Макс, конечно, та ещё хитрая сучка, но она знакомая сучка и толковые вещи предлагает, - поддакнул Билли.

\- Говорят, на Кокспер Айленд новые верфи. Думаю, там были бы рады крупному заказчику из Англии. Да ещё лорду, - продолжил Джон, поглядывая на Гамильтона.

\- Мы бы могли с Хэндсом и маронами смотаться за сундуком и обратно. А Мади с мисс Эш продумали бы всё, - Билли кивал и размахивал руками.

Томас еле сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос.

\- От меня-то вам что нужно? Стройте, нанимайте и идите, куда там Макс хочет…

\- Я, конечно, по морю соскучился. Но я же пират, мне пока в капитаны торгового судна рановато, - начал Бонс. – Боцманом бы пошел.

\- А мне капитанство и задаром не надо, я человек семейный. Тем более в Бостоне, где все эти аристократы с золотой ложкой в заднице. Простите, мистер Гамильтон, - ненатурально раскаялся Сильвер. – Ты же знаешь, что квартирмейстер – моё.

\- И вам понадобился Флинт.

\- Лучше капитан МакГроу, - усмехнулся Сильвер и снова посмотрел на Томаса в поисках поддержки.

***

«Миранда» радостно скрипела узлами, туго хлопали паруса и за бортом шумели лазурные волны. Капитан Джеймс МакГроу смотрел вверх, где ловко сновала команда такелажников во главе с боцманом. Томас, непривыкший ещё к качке, любовался Джеймсом: словно и не было нескольких лет без моря, без палубы под ногами – Джеймс стоял уверенно, широко расставив ноги, прикрывая глаза от солнца одной рукой, а другой сжимая подзорную трубу.

\- Капитан, паруса! – несмотря на увечье, Сильвер также уверенно и быстро шел по палубе.

Джеймс развернулся туда, куда указывал Джон, приложил трубу к глазам и вдруг усмехнулся. Томас никогда ещё не видел такой улыбки на любимом лице.

\- Свистни Билли спускаться. Снизим скорость.

\- Пусть догоняет? – уточнил Сильвер, принимая из рук капитана трубу и тоже вглядываясь в пока ещё далекое судно.

\- Пусть, - как-то слишком мягко согласился Джеймс.

Томас не встревал, только наблюдая. На малое мгновение он вдруг испугался: не чужой, но незнакомый доселе Джеймс, команда, которая как-то слишком радостно и дружно разбежалась выполнять приказы, немного хищные улыбки Сильвера и Бонса и такая же ответная Джеймса… Томасу вдруг подумалось, что он зря так слепо игнорировал слова о том, что Флинт – это не просто имя, что чудовище может вернуться.

Но мгновение прошло, испарилось с первым же взглядом капитана в его сторону: Джеймс был рад, более того – счастлив. И Томас устыдился своего неверия перед лицом этого искреннего чувства.

\- Сильвер, флаг, - скомандовал Джеймс и лихо подмигнул Томасу.

\- Флаг? – Гамильтон подобрался к капитану поближе, стараясь держаться за что-нибудь.

\- Это Рэкхем и его «Сокровище». Старый знакомый. Он, кажется, захотел поохотиться. Будет весело его разочаровать.

Когда корабль Джека Рэкхема стало хорошо видно и без подзорной трубы, когда открылись люки и показались пушки, над «Мирандой» взвился черный флаг капитана Флинта. И это действительно было потрясающим зрелищем – крики на «Сокровище», грубый и громкий смех всей команды Джеймса, два черных флага, хлопающих на ветру. Суда совсем недолго постояли возле друг друга, капитан Рэкхем поднялся на борт «Миранды», переговорил и вернулся обратно, спустили и убрали подальше черное полотнище Флинта.

***

«Миранда» шла в Бостонскую бухту. Всего лишь торговать. На кватердеке стоял капитан МакГроу, всматриваясь в горизонт, в работу команды, в море за бортом. И где-то в глубине его глаз мирно жил капитан Флинт, словно черный флаг в глубине сундука в капитанской каюте.

Как всегда Томас оказался прав: его любимый никогда не был чудовищем и время всё расставило по своим местам.

Единственное, в чем Джеймс был по-настоящему чудовищен - это ворчание: «На этом корабле единственный член команды, у которого есть мозги – это попугай Сильвера. Нет, ты только посмотри на этих болванов…»

Впрочем, даже в этом он был великолепен.


End file.
